


Thank You, Come Again

by gaypanic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/pseuds/gaypanic
Summary: Emma has planted herself in Regina's town, and the mayor hates everything about the arrangements made to accommodate her new deputy and her son's other mother. The feelings are mutual, but when push comes to shove, they end up crossing a line they won't be able to come back from. But will they even want to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magic Wand [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823125) by [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs). 



> first and foremost, thank you to jane for the amazing art that inspired this story! i really hope you like what i came up with as much as i love your art. (if you haven't checked it out yet PLS DO it is amazing)
> 
> thank you to laura for beta'ing, kals for your validation, and to jan and danny for your encouragement.
> 
> and a final thank you to the mods of SQSN for being awesome and making all this possible! i've thanked you in so many notes so far but it never feels like enough

“Miss Swan!”

Regina’s voice cuts through the air like a knife, startling Emma almost out of her chair. Her recovery is quick, and she puts on a grin unfazed enough to hopefully piss the mayor off even more than she is one hundred percent of the time.

“What is it now, Regina?”

She sees a few other people turning to look at her, eyes wide that she’s even asking the question. It still irritates Emma how the rest of the town seems to be so afraid of her for no good reason. She’s _just_ a woman, after all. Though Henry reminds Emma time and time again that Regina isn’t just any woman, but the _Evil Queen_ , at which Emma chuckles as she ruffles up Henry’s hair.

The way the town acts, Emma could believe it.

But she doesn’t.

The mayor fumes as her eyes lock onto green, and Emma adds in a smirk for good measure.

“If you can’t get enough sleep to stay awake during these meetings, then I suggest you don’t come at all. Tell Graham he can start attending them as he used to. Your presence is both infuriating and unnecessary.”

The blonde makes a show of rolling her eyes. “I wasn’t asleep,” she lies. “You were just talking about that one thing. About the high school.” Regina quirks a brow and Emma’s smirk grows, knowing that she was right.

 _If Regina’s the Evil Queen, you’d think she’d be less predictable_ , she thinks, making a note to tell Henry later. A new plot twist in Operation Cobra, maybe.

“And anyway, Graham started sending me because you upped his workload. He was short on time and this arrangement suited everyone better.” At Regina’s glower she adds, “ _Almost_ everyone.”

If Regina has anything to say to that, she doesn’t, and instead returns to her lecture.

Emma makes a mental note to look up how to sleep with her eyes open.

**xxx**

When she gets home that evening, she’s ready to not deal with anyone for the rest of the night. Mary Margaret has been staying at David’s almost consistently for the past several weeks, which leaves Emma on her own.

The woman had apologized profusely up until last week when Emma put an end to it with a sharp laugh. “ _Look_ , Mary Margaret. I’m not upset. It’s really nice just sitting on the couch in my underwear. Besides, when Henry gets to stay with me, it means he gets his own bed. Yours.”

But today, when Emma walks into the loft, Mary Margaret is there. And Henry.

“What… is going on?”

Mary Margaret beams up at her. “Henry walked home with me today. We’re surprising you with dinner!”

“Shh!” Henry sounds, with a finger to his lips. “That was supposed to be a secret.”

The other woman just laughs, “Sorry, Henry. I don’t think I’m very good at keeping those.”

The kid just rolls his eyes.

“Okay, so as much as I’m _not_ going to complain about food-related surprises, I do need to point out that Henry is supposed to be at his mom’s tonight.”

“You _are_ my mom,” Henry says, with an infuriatingly familiar stubborn glint in his eye. Emma groans, about to make amends to her statement, but before she can, there’s a sharp knock on the door. Henry grimaces and Mary Margaret goes ashen.

Everyone knows who it is.

Emma’s the lucky one who gets to open the door.

“Miss Swan.”

This time the grin is less convincing.

“Regina.”

She looks anything but amused, and Emma can’t help but grimace. She turns to wave Henry over, and she jumps just slightly when she sees he’s already at her side, looking rather fearful.

“I didn’t--”

“Save it.” Regina's dark eyes bore into hers and Emma feels something stirring within her. It makes her want to fight back, but she decides in this moment not to do it with Henry standing right there. She’s lucky to have any time with him at all, and she’s sure she would jeopardize that by acting like a terrible influence.

“Mary Margaret’s making dinner,” she winds up saying, and Regina’s expression doesn’t change as her arm loops around Henry’s shoulders. He already has his bookbag on.

“I’m making dinner as well, Miss Swan. Likely something better than whatever garbage Miss Blanchard will be coming up with. Turkey burgers, or what have you.” Emma’s mouth is dry at the look Regina sends her way, and her jaw snaps shut. “Don’t forget that paperwork tomorrow, Miss Swan.”

The door has only been shut for a few seconds before Emma’s kicking her foot against it with a grunt. No doubt Regina can hear her but she doesn’t care. As for Henry, she’s sure he understands, Evil Queen or not.

Mary Margaret is standing in front of her new toaster when Emma spins around and marches to the counter. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to break it.”

The woman denies her assumption, but she sags in evident relief regardless.

“What are you making anyway?”

The other woman gives her an oblivious smile. “Turkey burgers.”

Emma groans into her hands, reconsidering the toaster’s destruction.

**xxx**

The next day, when the time comes to drop the paperwork off for Regina, Emma is already in a foul mood. It had been _one of those days_ , and she had saved the visit with the mayor until the last possible minute, knowing that it would send her over the edge.

She was really looking forward to having the weekend off.

It’s all she can think about as she makes her way to City Hall, _and_ as she walks through the hallways, _and_ as she opens the door to Regina’s office _, and_ when she steps inside. It would have been the first thing on her mind throughout the whole interaction, but clearly, Regina was out to spoil everything. _Again_.

“You’re late.”

Emma has to suppress a scoff. “Sorry, your majesty, I didn’t realize paperwork had a time constraint.” Regina stiffens at the response. Maybe she should have just scoffed.

“Miss Swan, I expect paperwork first thing in the morning. You’re not the only one who wants to go home when the work day comes to an end, you know.”

Emma feels _a little_ bad, sure, but also-- “As far as I know, you’ve never specified. So unless you tell me what time you want me, I--”

“Excuse me?” Regina asks, her voice low and threatening.

It’s almost impossible for Emma not to imagine the townspeople cowering in fear at the tone. She suppresses the urge to roll her eyes, the image only making her more irritated. “You heard me,” she says, glaring at Regina. The woman’s eye twitches. “Or, well, you did until you interrupted me.”

She sees Regina jaw set, tense and annoyed, and it sets something off in Emma, some kind of spark she can only assume leads to utter loathing.

“I don’t think you can speak to me about _courtesy_ , Miss Swan. You are an irritating, impulsive vagrant. I have no interest in continuing this conversation. Next time, I would like to see the paperwork on my desk at eight sharp.” When Emma opens her mouth, Regina speaks again, “In the _morning_. I don’t want to hear another word on the matter.”

Finally, Emma does scoff.

She doesn’t even leave the paperwork on the desk. She just tucks it under her arm and strolls out of the office, intent on going home. _Regina can just…_ She doesn’t hold back any of her groan as she walks back through the hallway and swings every door open in her wake.

The first thing she does when she steps through the door of her own apartment is scream. Then she takes a shot of whatever liquor Mary Margaret has handy.

She’s abandoned the paperwork on the coffee table, no longer caring when it reaches its destination. If Regina wants it at eight in the morning, she can get it at eight in the morning on _Monday_.

 _Fuck her_ , Emma thinks, taking another shot for good measure.

She’s irritated when, ten minutes later, she can feel the alcohol stirring in her system but yet every cell in her body still feels on edge, fueled by Regina’s lack of human decency.

If anyone were to look up _frustrated_ in the dictionary, they would probably see her in this exact moment.

Since alcohol isn’t doing her any favors, she decides to try some pull-ups.

She’s only done about seven when she realizes she’s horny, but she doubles the count before stopping, and by the time she’s reached fifteen, her body only seems to be thrumming more, the ache between her legs becoming impossible to ignore.

 _Since Mary Margaret isn’t home_ , she figures, _why not?_

With one goal in mind, Emma heads upstairs.

Although being home alone has been more common in the past few weeks than ever before, it still feels like a blessing to Emma. Being able to really let loose without worrying about getting caught. Not to mention bringing out her trusty Magic Wand, which has gotten an unfortunate amount of use as of late, between work, Henry’s visits and Mary Margaret returning to the apartment at the worst times, every time.

Time isn’t an issue today, but she rushes anyway, antsy to feel some kind of release. She plugs in the wand and tosses it on the bed. Her pants are at her ankles before she pulls her shirt over her head, and as she gets herself settled on the bed, she can feel her heart rate start to rise, growing with her anticipation.

Her blonde curls are splayed out around her as she reaches to her nightstand for her headphones. It’s a process she’s so accustomed to, she doesn’t even have to think about it as she opts for private mode before going to her playlist. It’s safe to say all its contents are ruined for casual listening as they rile her up even more, but they’re perfect for clearing her mind to get off, which of course is the objective.

For the most part, she’s stopped thinking about what happened in Regina’s office, but she’d be lying if she said she was over it. She’s still pissed, and even if this is what she would have been doing after work regardless, she still wants to blame the mayor for her current state.

Of course, that has nothing to do with the way she’s sprawled across the bed, her masturbation playlist blaring in her ears, and it absolutely has nothing to do with the way her hands drift down her bare chest, ghost over her stomach and slip into her underwear.

She’s wet, but not wet enough, and it just makes her more frustrated. She just needs to shut her mind off. _Stop thinking about Regina_ , she says internally, trying not to acknowledge the fact that the woman’s name is racing through her mind as she touches herself.

Something about it must have worked because she’s even slicker against her fingers than she was a moment ago, and her hands start to move of their own accord as her body finally begins to relax.

She continues stroking through her folds with one hand, her pulse picking up as she puts herself more on edge as her other hand traces slowly up her stomach to her chest. She pinches her own nipple between her fingers, hard enough that she gasps.

The song changes and her pace adjusts to match. She’s wet enough that she stops worrying about achieving and loses herself in the feeling, her thoughts drifting to a vague fantasy of being bent over a countertop and taken from behind, teeth against her neck, nipping and sucking, her hands pinned above her head.

She’s knuckle deep in her own pussy when she thinks of Regina again.

 _Miss Swan_ , echoing through her mind, and Emma shudders before it registers who the voice belongs to. Emma groans loudly as she removes her hand and pulls her underwear off completely. _Of course_ Regina would ruin the most intimate moments of her life. She ruins everything else. The blonde tosses her underwear across the room in frustration.

 _Frustration_.

The fucking word of the day apparently.

Hopefully Regina is feeling it too.

She’d meant the thought in a distinctly less sexual sense, but given the context and her own circumstances, it’s kind of hard to stop her mind from going _there_ , to the idea of Regina at her desk, hunched over as she rides her own fingers in her office chair, shuddering as she comes, cheeks flushed red when there’s a knock at the door…

_Had her cheeks been flushed when Emma walked in?_

Emma groans again, half out of agitation and half out of arousal, remembering _I_ _don’t think you can speak to me about_ courtesy _, Miss Swan_ , and reimaging the situation with her shoving Regina against the wall.

“Fuck,” she mutters, not even realizing her fingers had drifted back down, pressing against her throbbing clit. She thinks again about shoving Regina up against the wall, her forearm pinning the woman back and giving her the privilege of closing that space between them, close enough to watch Regina’s eyes darken in anger.

The realization that the mayor is still on her mind makes Emma feel defeated, despite her body telling her otherwise, and she reaches for the Magic Wand with no further consideration.

She turns it on the lower setting, and she can hear it buzzing over her music, so she turns it up with her free hand, before letting it drift down to her folds, feeling her wetness once more before pressing the Magic Wand to her core.

As soon as she feels the vibrations against her clit, she whimpers.

She’s so close to coming, and she knows when she does, it’s going to be hard, the kind of climax that’s going to make her cry out. The kind that’s going to leave her breathless and panting. It’s the satisfaction she’s more than prepared for, and as she presses the wand closer to her, she tries to let her mind wander and hopes Regina won’t break off the fantasy again as she had only moments before.

It’s like a rabbit hole, really.

The thought of Regina and her stupid smirk, looking at Emma like she knows everything, invades her mind and she returns to the thought of pushing her up against the wall. She hears the sharp intake of air and the _Miss Swan_ , and it just makes her want to push more.

Her hips roll against the Magic Wand, and the action translates to her fantasy, her body flush against Regina’s, moving almost as if against her will into the brunette’s and eliciting a guttural sound from the mayor that sets Emma’s nerves on fire, and her back arches for the friction she’s already getting, the vibrations taking her to the brink of orgasm only to not deliver, and Emma whines when she realizes it’s not happening.

Her tense, naked body sags in defeat, and again she wants to blame this on Regina, who she can’t seem to get off her mind. The song changed earlier, but this time she seeks out a certain song, wrought with tension and pent up anger. It seems appropriate to the situation, but she doesn’t think about why she even picks it. She just flips the Magic Wand to the highest setting, gasping as she presses it back against her wet pussy.

She pulls her own hair and imagines her own hand being Regina’s, trying to fight back as Emma pins her to the wall. She lets out a whimper at the pain, while knowing that if this were to happen, she would be begging for more. She imagines Regina’s satisfied smirk at the words that would leave her mouth. She imagines trying to maintain control.

It’s ironic really, how Emma loses control of her own thoughts in that moment. Her imagination shifts, and she moans once when instead of her pushing Regina against the wall, the mayor has shifted them, leaving her pinned against the desk. She imagines her own hand pulling Regina’s hair, pulling it until their lips are touching and Emma can taste her, their tongues brushing before Emma sucks on Regina’s bottom lip

Her core is throbbing so hard she doesn’t stop to analyze her own fantasy, but rather, lets it escalate, and she moans louder when she imagines Regina’s hand down her pants, pressing her fingers hard against her clit and commanding in a harsh whisper, _Come for me, Miss Swan._

That’s the moment where Emma comes.

If she wasn’t grateful for being home alone before, she certainly is now as she cries out, unable to hold anything back as the orgasm hits her hard. She can feel the dull tingle creeping up her spine, her legs shaking, closing around the vibrating Wand in her hand.

Her body continues to convulse as the music continues blasting in her ear, and even though she imagines Regina pressing a gentle kiss to her neck as she comes down from her high, she’s prepared to deny any of the thoughts that let her to her climax, especially considering she hasn’t had an orgasm this good in years.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders why she’s never thought about Regina in that way before.

But she doesn’t dwell on it as she turns off the Magic Wand and lets her knees drop so that she’s lying flat against the bed, taking heavy breaths.

Her eyes have been closed the whole time, and she feels so euphoric that she’s sure they would just blink shut if she tried to open them, so she doesn’t. She lets out a laugh at how relaxed she feels, and pulls the earbuds from her ears, discarding them off to the side.

There’s a single moment afterwards, lying in the total silence where she feels wholly relaxed, basking in the solitude and relief she feels. She considers going for another orgasm just because she _can_ when there’s suddenly a noise coming from inside the apartment, from _her room_ , and her eyes fly open, embarrassed at the thought of Mary Margaret walking in on her like this.

She’s grappling to cover herself with a blanket before even bothering to look up, but when she finally does, and her gaze lands on the figure in her room, she stops breathing entirely.

It isn’t her roommate that intruded.

It’s Regina.

Emma swallows, and it’s too loud in the silent room, that feels somehow more still despite there now being twice as many people in here.

The blonde has shifted to the end of the bed, which just feels _right_ for some reason, and she’s covered herself, or at least _some_ parts of herself. Regina’s lips are parted just slightly, her gaze mesmerized, but she doesn’t even seem to be looking at Emma. She’s nervous to follow the mayor’s gaze, but she does anyway, surprised when it leads her to the Magic Wand next to her, discarded shortly after she switched it off.

She looks back to Regina who hasn’t moved a muscle since Emma noticed her, unsure how to breach the conversation. “Regina…” she finally says, her voice raspy. She clears her throat and tries again, “What… How--”

“Paperwork,” Regina mutters, her voice deeper than usual, and Emma’s sure that’s the only reason it’s audible at all. She’s feeling too many things at once to bother scoffing at the mayor’s mention of paperwork. Really it just leads her mind back to the woman’s desk and her own reimagining about it.

The brunette’s eyes are unmoving and fierce, and even if they aren’t on _her_ exactly, she shifts under the scrutiny, wondering if Regina is somehow angry at her for this, even though she was the one invading Emma’s personal space. The only feeling other than the worry she’s sporting is the arousal creeping back that she can’t suppress fast enough.

It’s under the woman’s sharp gaze that Emma realizes thinking of Regina fucking her was what led her to orgasm.

Regina’s eyes meet hers for the briefest of moments before flickering back to where they were before, and Emma is suddenly overwhelmed by the need to defend herself. “Look, you’re the one who just walked into someone else’s home. This all would have been avoided if you’d just like… I don’t know, cared less about paperwork.” Emma hesitates when Regina takes a slow step toward her, followed by another. “Just, like, I’m sorry this happened, but it could have been worse. I could have _said_ more, which I guess, I’m doing right now, so--”

She stops talking when she feels Regina’s thighs against her knees.

“What is that?”

Emma blinks in surprise. She’s not sure what she expected Regina to say, but it wasn’t _that_ , and especially not in that voice, dropping dangerously low. She doesn’t think she’s heard Regina sound like that outside of her own mind as of five minutes ago when she almost shouted the woman’s name at climax.

She follows her gaze until she’s staring at the Magic Wand, and she blushes.

“It’s uh… It’s a sex toy.” She looks back to the brunette. “It’s called the Magic Wand,” she offers after a moment of silence. Regina’s expression remains unfazed.

“Magic?”

Emma laughs once before she blushes at the curious tone in Regina’s voice. “Uh, I mean, not literally, but I guess it’s a pretty good comparison.” Her eyes are still on Regina’s, even though they aren’t meeting hers. She watches them shift from the wand to Emma’s body under the scarce blanket and back to the toy. Something about it is just _soft_ , and Emma isn’t sure how to respond to the action.

“A sex toy?” Regina asks.

The blonde tries not to laugh again, but she can’t resist the joke, trying to make this moment less awkward than it already is, “Seriously, Regina, what rock have you been living under?”

But she doesn’t realize how close Regina is to her or the way she’s standing right between her legs. She doesn’t notice the way that Regina’s eyes darken even more, the way her voice drops lower. She doesn’t realize the way the woman has her fingers against Emma’s bare left knee, the way she shifts ever so slightly as the brunette moves closer.

What she _does_ notice is the way Regina doesn’t laugh at the joke. She notices the way her eyes don’t soften or shift, and she notices the way Regina’s voice shakes when she mutters, “Show me.”

Emma’s jaw goes slack. It’s not obvious enough to alert Regina to her reaction, the way her heart stutters at the request, but it is enough for Regina to repeat herself, her voice firmer, more bold.

“Show me,” she urges.

The blonde is all too aware of Regina’s proximity, her own lack of clothing, and the smell of her own sex in the air as she takes in a nervous breath, her eyes flickering down to Regina’s hand on her bare skin ghosting up her thigh, to the woman’s eyes, curious and dilated with emotions Emma can’t even begin to imagine, to the Magic Wand, tainted with the blonde’s own juices.

“I should…” she starts, standing and gesturing towards the bathroom. Regina cocks her head just slightly, and Emma swallows. “Let me wash it, okay?” she says before unplugging the wand and ducking inside the bathroom with a quick _brb_ (and _yes_ , she actually said _brb_ to Regina Mills).

Regina Mills, who’s currently in her bedroom waiting for Emma to teach her how to masturbate with a sex toy, doing god knows what while Emma cleans it off. _What the fuck am I doing?_ is the only question running through her mind as she washes off the wand.

There’s a part of her that wants to stay in the bathroom and hope the woman just leaves, but then again, there’s an even more influential part of her that wants to watch Regina lead herself to orgasm.

She’s sure she looks like a total mess, but with a splash of water against her face and a deep breath, she leaves the bathroom. Her jaw drops the second she’s through the doorway.

Regina is laying across her bed, her eyes dark as they rake over her body, still only covered by a thin blanket. The brunette’s body however, is completely nude.

Emma is suddenly so aroused it’s like she hadn’t gotten off just moments ago.

Time seems to move more slowly as she goes to plug the Magic Wand back into the wall and sets it next to Regina on the bed. When she stands, her gaze locks onto Regina’s before drifting down to the woman’s mouth, a pink tongue slipping out to wet her lips, and Emma lets the blanket fall before she casually tosses it on the bed.

Neither of them say a word as Emma walks around to the other side of the bed and crawls toward Regina, who rolls on her back to keep her eyes locked on the blonde. Emma lies right next to her, not close enough for them to be touching, but close enough that she can reach over Regina’s body for the wand.

The brunette’s eyes remain unreadable as Emma hands the wand to Regina, but when she retracts her hand, her forehead wrinkles just slightly. If she has a question, she doesn’t voice it. She just stares blankly at the toy in her hand.

“Are you okay?” Emma asks. Regina jumps, and the blonde can’t blame her. Her voice sounds too loud in the room, unfamiliar almost, but Regina seems unfazed as she avoids meeting her eyes. The woman doesn’t answer, other than shifting to Emma’s body next to hers with a nervous swallow.

It’s _soft_ , Emma thinks, and a bit odd if she considers it too much. She’s never seen Regina Mills, _Madame Mayor_ , most powerful woman in Storybrooke, so willing to relent control. It wasn’t what Emma would have assumed, but it seems like taking control is the only way to go. _Show me_ , Regina had said.

So Emma scootches closer and reaches for the wand.

Her fingers brush against Regina’s, but the brunette doesn’t move her hand. She doesn’t protest at all as Emma reaches to turn the wand onto the lower setting. “Here,” she says, her voice gentle as she draws back her hand.

The action doesn’t seem to clarify anything for Regina.

She doesn’t move.

“Do I just…?”

The blonde’s cheeks burn bright red. She’s not sure how such a vulnerable situation could somehow become _even more_ vulnerable, but somewhere along the way, this has become clearly and totally about Regina. Her admission slips out without any thought. “I, um, I usually touch myself first.” At Regina’s frown, she elaborates, “Without the wand.”

Regina’s expression is humorously scandalized, with her wide eyes frantically looking away from Emma, but the gasp she lets out has the blonde reeling.

“Do you want me to leave?” she asks, starting to move away, but she stops when Regina’s wide eyes finally catch hers.

“I thought you were going to show me?”

Emma opens her mouth once before she snaps it shut again. “Have you really never done this before?” Regina shakes her head. “Any of it?” Another head shake.

For a moment, Emma is just stunned. She isn’t even sure how to respond, and as the silence grows, she starts to panic, thinking she’s going to have to get _analytical_.

But then she feels soft fingers trailing up her arm, starting at the base of her wrist and slowly dancing up, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Regina’s hand curves around her bicep as it slides to her neck. Emma doesn’t remember moving, but suddenly she’s _right there_ , Regina’s lips close enough that she could just--

They’re pressed against hers before she can finish the thought, and she shudders whens she feels Regina’s hand, tugging her hair gently, deftly stroking through her blonde locks as her lips move against Emma’s.

Her heart is pounding in her chest as she rests her hand against Regina’s hip, turning off the wand she’s still holding onto as she does so. She tries not to think about what it means that she wants to pull the woman even closer, or even climb on top of her to ride her bare thigh. A soft whimper from the brunette slows the kiss, remembering that this whole thing, whatever it is, is for Regina.

She feels Regina’s teeth sharp against her lower lip, and she hisses just slightly, not complaining about the woman sucking it right after, furthering the kiss as it slows to a near stop.

Whatever control over herself Emma thinks she’s regained dissipates the moment Regina pulls back enough to mumble, “Teach me,” against her lips. She fights back a moan as she sets the wand down and reaches for Regina’s hand, still tangled in her hair, and leading it back down to Regina’s core.

The brunette leans back against the pillows, her eyes closed, and Emma moves close enough to her that their bodies are flush together. She keeps control, her eyes on their hands as she guides Regina.

Her intention is to pull away as soon as possible, avoiding any contact where she doesn’t think Regina would want her, but when her hand slips against Regina’s pussy, its slick wetness says otherwise. Again she tries to fight back a moan, but she’s only able to reign it back to a quiet whine.

Whether Regina groans at her noise or the contact, Emma isn’t sure, but she trails her arm back up, leaving Regina’s where it is. She isn’t sure if Regina’s going to continue touching herself if Emma just stares at her, so she occupies herself, her fingers dancing over Regina’s bare chest, tweaking an exposed nipple on the way up to her neck.

As her fingers graze over the smooth skin, she can feel her pulse thrumming beneath her fingers. She’s just brushed through dark hair when Regina sucks in a breath, and before Emma presses her lips against Regina’s collarbone, she glances down. Her clit throbs when she sees Regina’s hand stroking her own sensitive nub.

Regina’s hand moves at a steady pace, fucking herself, and Emma matches her pace, leaving soft kisses up her neck and across her jawline. The brunette’s other hand has come to rest against Emma’s thigh, and the blonde tugs on dark hair when she feels Regina’s fingers grasping at the skin.

For a moment, Emma’s forgotten all about the Magic Wand, too caught up in the way Regina’s hair feels as she runs her fingers through it, the warmth of her skin under her lips, the sound of the woman’s staggered breathing in her ear…

But then Regina moans.

Emma leaves a final lingering kiss to the corner of Regina’s lips before she moves her hand from Regina’s hair, back down olive skin. She feels Regina twitch when her fingers graze over her hip bone to grab the wand.

She’s under no illusion that Regina wants _her_ to do anything about the situation, so she deftly slips the wand into Regina’s hand as her fingers slide out of her pussy. Emma’s careful to avoid accidentally touching Regina where she’s the most sensitive, but when Regina’s wet fingers brush hers, she groans into the woman’s neck.

With a flick, she turns the wand on again, once again at the lower setting so not to overwhelm the woman. Her lips brush against her ear, and she tugs on it just slightly before saying anything. Regina moans again, and Emma knows it’s all her this time, given that the wand hasn’t touched the other woman yet.

Her tongue soothes the bite, and she glides her hand back to Regina’s waist, leaving her back in control. She strokes the soft skin as her mouth hovers over the brunette’s ear. She can feel the goosebumps prickling up before any words leave her lips. “Say my name if you need me,” she whispers.

Regina whimpers.

“It’s okay. Just relax.”

The air between them feels still, silent except for the wand vibrating between Regina’s legs. Emma resumes leaving soft kisses along her jawline, and she’s about to help prompt Regina further when the woman lets out a strangled gasp. The blonde’s lips curl up as they press against the corner of Regina’s jaw.

“Atta girl,” she whispers into her ear, not thinking about how Regina might react. To her surprise, the woman moan loudly and turns her head to catch Emma’s lips with hers. The kiss only lasts a moment before it’s broken with another gasp as Regina’s body jerks, her back arching as she turns her head away, and Emma pulls back, watching the woman pleasure herself with the wand.

The sight shoots a jolt of arousal through Emma, and her own clit pulses with need. She bites her lip as she fights back the feeling, tracing her hand across Regina’s stomach to her chest, focusing on wispy touches more than anything else, wanting to lead the brunette to orgasm subtly rather than cause the event with her own actions, as much as the thought turned her on.

It doesn’t take long until Regina is crying out, her body convulsing as she comes, and Emma is breathless as she watches. All of a sudden, she feels like she’s intruding on something important, and as Regina’s body starts to still, Emma’s hand moves down to turn off the wand. She hesitates before doing so. “Do you want me to turn it off?” she asks in a whisper, her eyes on Regina’s chin, too nervous to meet her gaze.

When she nods, Emma takes it from the woman’s slackened hand, which comes to rest flat on her stomach as she catches her breath. It’s something Emma sees more than hears, but when the wand’s vibrations are no longer echoing through the room, she hears a stifled cry. Her eyes drift immediately to Regina.

There are silent tears slipping from her closed eyes, and Emma isn’t sure what to do. Her body still feels like it’s on some sort of high from the whole situation, but the reality of what’s happening continues to push itself forward.

She’s never seen Regina cry, and honestly, before today, she would have said such a thing just wasn’t possible. But now that the woman is on her bed, quietly sobbing, nude, trying to go unnoticed, Emma doesn’t just feel sympathy.

She feels like she needs to comfort her.

Reaching behind her, she grabs the blanket and carefully covers them both with it. It’s such a small blanket that by the time she has Regina covered, her back is exposed, but she doesn’t mind as long as the brunette is comfortable.

For a moment, Emma isn’t sure if she should say anything, so she waits. More than anything, she wants to check on Regina and make sure she’s okay, but she doubts she would get an answer. The last thing she wants is to make the woman angry or uncomfortable, especially after what just happened.

When Regina turns toward her, she’s surprised, but she tries not to let it show, and instead, she wraps her arms around Regina, holding her close. The mayor lets it happen as she shifts to adjust to their new position.

It’s intimate in the ways Emma never expected to experience intimacy. Only moments ago, Regina had been experiencing orgasm while Emma watched, and Emma’s own body had been begging for contact, but now, they were two bodies pressed together, Regina vulnerable and alone, while Emma did what she could to assuage her.

She leaves soft strokes up and down the woman’s bare back and silently vows not to let go until she has to.

Regina dozes off before she does, and Emma relaxes a little as she kisses the top of her head. It’s not much later until she feels herself drifting off too, the smell of Regina comforting as she start to slip.

When she wakes up, Regina is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day kind of sucks.

Emma can’t be bothered to get up, so she stays curled up under the blanket for hours, trying to fall back asleep, but there’s no point to the action when all she does is just lie there with her eyes open, staring at her phone, hoping to receive a text from the mayor, even though she’s never gotten a text from the woman in her life.

Everything may feel different, but she doesn’t actually expect anything to change. She’s still  _ her _ , and Regina’s still  _ Regina _ , the other mother of her son and the mayor of Storybrooke. Their relationship is nothing more than another fact. They hate each other.

She’s still lying in the same place, naked under the small blanket when she hears the door open, and she only lets out a simple grunt when her roommate calls for her through the apartment. 

“Emma, what--” Mary Margaret starts to ask as she reaches the top of the stairs. The blonde grumbles inaudibly again. She doesn’t move, for obvious reasons, and she’s grateful when the other woman opts to stand a little out of the way instead of sitting on the bed. One wrong shift could send the blanket falling, and while Emma clearly no longer feels shame, she’d like to think she still has her dignity.

“I thought you were gone for the weekend?” Emma asks after an awkward pause. Mary Margaret’s eyes have dropped to the floor like she has some kind of an idea as to what’s going on.

“I just… forgot something. The door was unlocked so I thought I would check on you.”

“I’m fine.”

There’s a brief pause. She can tell Mary Margaret wants to ask again, but she’s holding back. Emma waits with bated breath, though she does appreciate the self control. “Are you coming out with us tomorrow night?”

Emma hides behind her hand. “Ruby’s thing. That’s right.” She’d completely forgotten about her friend’s planned night out. She’d just gotten a better paying job than food service, running Storybrooke’s pet shelter with David, and she was taking tomorrow night to celebrate at The Rabbit Hole. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Great!” Mary Margaret says as she starts to shuffle from the room. “I’ll see you there.”

It’s not until she hears the front door being locked behind her roommate that Emma notices the Magic Wand is sitting in plain sight.

**xxx**

She spends most of the next morning wondering if she should reach out to Regina considering what had happened the day before. 

Honestly, it all felt like a dream, and Emma wouldn’t believe it if her bed didn’t smell so much like Regina. 

She has to admit she kind of likes that.

But only because Regina just smells nice. Not for any other reason.

Obviously.

 

When that night rolls around, Emma is already tired from doing nothing all day, and she wonders how Regina is. 

For an insane moment, she catches herself wondering if she’d be at Ruby’s celebration tonight, even though she knows the woman hadn’t been invited. She’d see her tomorrow afternoon at least when Henry gets dropped off. Not to mention bright and early Monday morning to deliver the paperwork that likely started this whole mess.

_ Did it? _

_ Is this the paperwork’s fault? _

_ Could this whole situation be dismissed over paperwork? _

_ Did she want it to be? _

These are the questions racing through Emma’s mind at The Rabbit Hole that night as she sips on whatever drink Ruby put in front of her when she got there. 

It lasts longer than any drink ought to, but she doesn’t realize how much time has passed before she’s nudged in the shoulder. Her head snaps up as she hums in response, her eyes glancing from Ruby beside her to Ashley to David and finally to Mary Margaret, who hasn’t looked her in the eyes the whole night.

“What’s up with you?” Ruby asks.

Emma can’t answer, and quite frankly, she wouldn’t want to even if she could. She just shrugs. “I guess I’m distracted.”

At Ruby’s smirk, Emma decides to finish off the rest of her drink, sensing where the conversation is going, but when she does so, she’s only greeted with the obnoxious gurgling noise that only comes from a straw in an empty drink. She groans, and the brunette’s eyes widen. 

“Who is it?”

“Who is what?” Emma counters.

Ruby levels her with a look, “You know what I’m talking about. This is definitely is boy toy related moping.”

At the word  _ toy _ , Mary Margaret chokes in her drink.

“See!” Ruby exclaims, “Roomie confirms it! So spill, Swan.”

Emma pushes back from the table before taking her empty glass up to the bar. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

By the time she’s finished her second drink (and Ruby is on god knows what number), the brunette has forgotten about the information she was trying to pull from Emma and is now occupying herself by playing pool with a few guys, leaning over the table in her too short shorts. 

The rest of their group has paired off, Mary Margaret hanging off of David, still avoiding her roommate (not that Emma can blame her), and Ashley, having run into Sean, leaving Emma alone at their table watching the scene around her.

It’s a Saturday night, so the bar is busy, but Emma doesn’t think it’s quite as eventful as the thoughts racing through her mind, all of them centered on Regina. She’s hung up on the idea that she doesn’t want to act like yesterday hasn’t happened.

But it’s probably because she’s worried about Regina.

She drinks more as if it will help her rationalize the assumption, but all the alcohol seems to do is steer her toward an inevitable truth she can’t wrap her head around. 

Her thoughts have been numbed a little more by the time David drops her off at the loft, and she gives Mary Margaret and him a half assed wave before making her way inside. She gets herself some water and finishes the glass before she’s made it to her bedroom where she sets her phone down so she doesn’t call Regina.

She paces back and forth for what feels like hours, her mood switching between the high of her circumstances and thinking nothing could go wrong, and the heavy wallow in her chest leaving her to wonder if Regina will ever want to see her again.

Eventually she’s left with a longing desperation she can feel in every ounce of her body, and she doesn’t stop to analyze it as she goes for her phone. But she grabs the Magic Wand instead, holding her breath as she strips and lies on the bed where the brunette had been, turns on the toy and presses hard into her clit until she’s whimpering Regina’s name off of the walls of her bedroom.

**XXX**

She’s fortunate this time to have put the wand away and dressed herself before falling asleep, because she wakes to Henry poking her in the arm.

She frowns.

“Henry? Where’s your mom?”

He shrugs. “She dropped me off. I asked her if she wanted to come inside, but she said no. I don’t think she feels good.”

The confession suddenly makes Emma feel completely awake, her heart racing. Should she have reached out? “What makes you say that?”

“She might have just been in a hurry. As soon as I unlocked the front door, she left,” he shrugs again before grinning at Emma. “So what’s the plan for today?”

Henry proves to be a sufficient distraction from everything Emma had been thinking about the night before, even if it means giving into the kid’s every whim. They play Mario Kart, bake cookies and eat boxed mac and cheese for dinner with Henry’s word that he won’t tell Regina.

She makes it almost the whole day without worrying about Regina. It’s not until Henry gets tucked into Mary Margaret’s bed, and Emma settles down in her own, staring up up the ceiling with too many thoughts built up in her mind to fall asleep.

When she finally does, she dreams of her finger dancing across olive skin, a slender back arching from her bed, fingers pulling at her hair as her name slips from Regina’s lips.

**xxx**

Somehow a whole week passes without Emma seeing Regina. 

She doesn’t see her when she picks up coffee from Granny’s, she doesn’t see her in passing on the street and she doesn’t see her when she has to go by City Hall. More than once, she’s told by Regina’s secretary that the mayor stepped out or isn’t in today, and Emma takes wary glances at the door before turning to leave.

Nevertheless, when Friday arrives, she gets up earlier than usual to get together all the necessary paperwork from the week, completing it in full, organizing it properly and fixing everything Regina had ever complained about in the past. She heads to City Hall with time to spare, and sits outside Regina’s office, standing to knock promptly at eight.

The mayor looks just as surprised to see Emma as Emma is to see her, but her expression recovers faster as it becomes unreadable, almost cold. Emma swallows, her words caught in her throat. She wants to make sure the other woman’s okay; she wants to apologize. She wants to leave the paperwork and disappear; she wants to close the distance between them and use the woman’s back to close the door to her office.

Instead she just holds out the paperwork and says, “As requested… Madame Mayor.”

Regina looks down at the paperwork before taking it and holding it in front of her, one arm crossed over the other. “Is that all, Miss Swan?” Her eyes are on the ground near Emma’s feet as she asks, but after a beat of silence in which Emma stares at her slack jawed, she glances back up. Emma’s mouth snaps shut.

“I’ll drop Henry off here after school,” she says, suddenly worried that Regina’s actually pissed at her. 

The air is fraught with tension in the moment that follows. Regina’s eyes are on her, her gaze firm until it’s not there at all. “You can bring him to my house after dinner,” she finally says, her voice less assertive than normal, and Emma lets out a noiseless gasp of surprise.

“Okay,” she manages to say with a nod before the door closes between them once again. She makes her way back to the station, her mind continuing to move as it had earlier this week, overanalyzing everything and trying to discern Regina’s mood. Is she not angry with her? She never offers her extra time with Henry, so she must not be. Not to mention dropping Henry off at the house… it’s more personal than the office, which is not something Emma had anticipated. 

Not that it means anything.

That much is confirmed as she watches Henry let himself in, explaining that his other mom had texted him to just come inside as she was tending to an important business call in her office.  _ How convenient _ , Emma thinks, waving at Henry as the door closes behind him.

**xxx**

The next week goes the same as the last, only Henry isn’t there to distract Emma. 

She picks up more shifts than usual, both nights and days, and she has to refrain from always volunteering to be the one to make trips to City Hall just for a chance to  _ maybe _ see Regina.

It’s a bit ridiculous how much time Emma has spent thinking about Regina, but she’s just  _ worried _ . If the woman hadn’t been crying, she might have just let it go. But the more she thinks about the vulnerable moment they shared, made even more vulnerable by Regina’s tears, she wants to at least check in.

So, yeah, she thinks about her a lot.

But it’s not like she didn’t before, she realizes. 

It’s just that her thoughts have taken a different turn.

The good thing about  _ this _ week is that when it comes to an end, Henry gets to come stay with her instead of Regina.

“So how’s your mom?” Emma asks that night while she cooks dinner. She was planning to wait until they were eating, but it just kind of slipped out. 

“She’s good.”

It’s all the information he offers for the whole week.

In the meantime, Regina continues to avoid her, though not as adamantly as before. They have a few casual run-ins at Granny’s, but Emma freezes up at most of them. Other than being able to nod once with a  _ Madame Mayor _ , she doesn’t say much. She doesn’t really need to, and it makes her realize how much they actually spoke before this. Or, well,  _ bantered _ . 

Their schedules with Henry are so cemented in their lives at this point that it’s something Emma doesn’t need to think about. The same goes for dropping off paperwork or attending meetings, though it’s been a while since Emma’s been to one of those. 

Lately, it’s been Graham, giving her a shrug and saying something along the lines of, “You look like you need the break. Maybe next week,” and Emma just squints after him, wondering what he knows.

Four weeks after the incident, as Emma has been calling it, she picks Henry up from school, prepared for another weekend filled with fun and absolutely no information on Regina. But today he seems a little off. He offers her a passable smile, but a mumbles  _ Hey, Emma _ , and the blonde frowns at him.

“Henry? Did something happen at school?”

The boy shakes his head. “Just the usual. School was pretty fun today actually.” His voice is quiet, and Emma waits a moment to see if he’s going to say anything else before cranking up the bug, but he just stares down at his hands.

The whole way back, she narrows down what could be going on with Henry. He said it wasn’t school, so does that mean that it could be friends? Or would he include that as being related to school. Had she done something? Maybe he was fighting with Regina again… 

Henry drops his bookbag on the floor as soon as he steps through the door. The couch is his target destination, and he wastes no time in flopping down, immediately reaching to turn on the game console. Emma sits next to him with a sigh. 

“So,” she starts.

“Mhmm,” is all he says, hardly enough inflection for it to be considered a question, and Emma sighs again.

“C’mon, kid. You know if something’s going on you can talk to me. We can even make another code name if it calls for it…” she continues, hoping that’ll be good incentive. 

He doesn’t say anything for a while, and Emma decides not to push the issue. He knows she’s there, and they have all week together. If something’s wrong, it’s bound to come out eventually.

Exactly ten minutes later to be exact.

“Have you talked to my mom lately?”

She tries to hide the surprise on her face at the mention of Regina as she shakes her head once. Not wanting to give anything away before Henry opens up. She asks, “Not much. Why?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbles. “She’s just been quiet, I guess.”

“Quiet?”

“Yeah for a while now. At first I thought I was imagining things, but I don’t think so. And she’ll let me talk for forever about comics and Harry Potter and stuff, and she’ll say stuff back, but when I mention you, she doesn’t say anything.”

“Hmm.”

“I even told her about the day we had ice cream for dinner.” 

Emma is horrified. “You didn’t!”

“She wasn’t even mad,” Henry says with a nod, turning excitedly to Emma like he does when he talks about Operation Cobra. “Isn’t that weird? She usually gets mad about that stuff.” The blonde finds herself lost for words, frowning as she leans back against the sofa cushions. “We need to do something,” Henry suggests when she doesn’t respond. 

Emma laughs, “Henry, maybe she’s just had a long week.”

He shakes his head, “This is  _ different _ . And it hasn’t just been this week. It’s been like… a whole month.” He pauses in consideration before his eyes widen in realization. “Maybe you can talk to her! Maybe the reason why she didn’t get mad at you for the ice cream is because she likes you!”

The thought almost makes Emma choke on air. “Henry… I don’t know what to tell you. She won’t really talk to me anymore,” she tries to explain as soothingly as possible, worried that Henry will lose his sympathy and somehow turn all of this against his other mother.

Instead, he pouts a little. “I wish we had magic.”

Emma’s first reaction is to fight an eyeroll. He’s come a long way from his adamant belief in the storybook being real, and even if he still believes it, Emma doesn’t want to encourage him further. She doesn’t want to crush his imagination either though. 

She’s tempted to just go ahead and deny the existence of magic, but then she remembers Regina’s voice, small and almost awed.  _ Magic? _ she’d asked, unsure about what she had walked into that day, but sure that she wanted to learn.

The blonde grimaces, “Yeah, kid, I don’t think magic is going to be very helpful in this case.”

Henry nods along obliviously. “Do you want to make a codename?”

“For helping your mom?” Emma asks, brows knitted together.

“Yeah, for making her feel better.”

The blonde hums in thought, trying to think of something logical and true to the circumstance. She’s not even sure how he plans on making her useful during this mission, so this name creation deserves her all. “Operation Smile?” she suggests. Henry frowns. “Operation Smiley Face?” Emma tries again, feeling even less sure of herself, and rightfully so, as Henry just frowns even more. “Okay, so what were you thinking?”

Henry’s face lights up. “Operation Porcupine.”

And  _ okay _ , it’s no  _ Operation Smile _ , but Henry seems enthused for whatever reason. She’ll take it. “Operation Porcupine it is. So, what’s the plan?”

**xxx**

Emma should have shut down Operation Porcupine when she had the chance.

But at the same time, Henry looks pleased with himself as he gets everything ready for Regina’s imminent arrival. According to Henry, the only logical solution to cure Regina’s sadness was to invite her over for dinner the next night at the loft.

For obvious reasons, Emma had refused. 

But Henry flashed her his best puppy dog face and had pried her hands from her eyes when she’d tried not to look at it. She lasted exactly four seconds before she agreed and watched Henry’s pout become a smirk. “You both always fall for that,” he laughed.

“Regina falls for it too?” Emma asked, astonished at this new information.

“Of course. But she makes it longer than you.”

They’d planned the meal before she accepted the invite, but the rest of the details fell into place once she had RSVP’d. Emma was stunned at the amount of initiative Henry took on this whole plan. It was suspicious if nothing else, but she humored him anyway. It’s a harmless operation, even if it meant potential humiliation.

Regina’s supposed to be arriving at six o’clock, almost half an hour before dinner will be ready because Henry insisted that there be time beforehand to  _ socialize. _ The blonde didn’t even bother saying anything about that, and instead busied herself with cleaning up.

She jumps when the doorbell rings, and Henry makes a sound vaguely resembling a chinchilla and thrusts a bouquet of flowers in her hands. “Quick, put these in the vase!” he says, pointing in a vague direction near the door. She doesn’t know where the flowers came from, nor where the vase is, but when Henry pulls the door open the second Emma steps toward it, she realizes there’s not a vase in sight.

Regina looks startled at the bouquet, so Emma quickly sets it on the table as if it were on fire. The brunette steps in and greets Henry, bearer of the biggest shit eating grin Emma’s ever seen.

“You brought wine?” Emma asks, nodding at the bottle in Regina’s hands.

She looks down at it before answering, “Yes, Henry told me you requested it.” Emma’s eyes widen snap right to Henry. “Let me guess… you didn’t say that, did you?” 

The blonde shakes her head, more in disapproval at Henry than to answer Regina’s question. She’s about to tug him to the side and ask what kind of stunt he’s trying to pull, but another knock on the door leads Henry’s attention elsewhere. He grabs his overnight bag that had apparently been sitting packed next to the door and waves. 

“That’s Nick! Thanks for letting me go to his sleepover, Emma! See you tomorrow,” he calls out just before the door closes behind him, leaving Emma alone with Regina.

_ That little shit. _

The pause that follows drags on awkwardly, Emma rocking back on her heels and Regina pretending to read the label on the wine. She has no idea who the first to speak will be, but she’s debating on whether saying  _ welcome back _ , has too many implications or not when the other woman says, “It smells nice in here.”

“Thanks,” Emma responds, too quickly. “It’s uh, ricotta chicken.”

“Of course it is,” Regina mutters after a deep sigh. She invites herself further into the apartment, promptly seeking out a corkscrew to open the wine. 

“Let me guess… your favorite?”

Regina doesn’t answer. She just opens the wine and pours a desirable amount in each glass and hands one to Emma. They don’t clink glasses together before drinking a couple of gulps each, though Regina finishes her own glass and is already pouring a second by the time Emma is pulling the chicken from the oven. She serves the plates while Regina refills the wine. 

Dinner is met with silence, and Emma almost wishes Henry had  _ set the scene _ so to speak, because then at least there would be music. 

She’s tempted to aim for conversation, but with the way Regina has been avoiding eye contact, Emma doesn’t think the other woman is up for it. Regardless, she keeps an eye on her, trying to at least gauge her body language, but the more wine she drinks, the less comfortable Emma feels looking at her body.

The silence continues even as Regina offers to help clean up the kitchen. The most words either of them get in is a small exchange beginning with “Dinner was lovely” and ending with “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

Regina finishes off her wine before hand washing the glass, and the words basically slip out of Emma’s mouth when she says, “Did you want another glass?”

It’s the kind of thing you ask someone planning on staying for a while longer, and as the words escape and Emma has no way to reign them back in, she realizes that staying any longer was likely at the forefront of the other woman’s mind.

Regina never ceases to surprise her.

“What do you have?”

“Uh,” Emma clears her throat as she turns towards the small wine rack she and Mary Margaret share. She’s prepared to see only cheap bottles, but to her surprise, she still has one she’d been holding onto  _ for the right time _ . She wasn’t sure what she’d been thinking of when she bought it, but now feels like as good a time as any to open it. “It’s a pinot. I was saving it.”

As soon as she says it, she wishes  _ again _ there was a way to retract verbal statements. 

“Saving it?” Regina echoes.

Emma shrugs, hoping it comes across as casual. She isn’t going to embarrass herself any further. “For sometime special.”

“Special?”

“I mean…” Emma prepares herself to make an excuse, but literally anything she could say to get out of that escapes her. “It just seemed like the right thing to say,” she blurts as she opens the wine, not asking again before pouring a glass for them both and heading to the living room. She drops herself onto the couch much like Henry had yesterday, only more cautious so she doesn’t spill the wine and stain Mary Margaret’s furniture.

She’s surprised when Regina takes a seat next to her. 

The other woman hums in approval at the wine, but otherwise, neither of them say anything and are nearly finished with their drinks before anyone does.

Emma’s so surprised at Regina’s voice breaking through the silence that she jumps slightly. 

“You don’t want to talk about it?”

It comes out as the kind of question that has a right answer and a wrong answer, and it’s what Emma blames her stuttering on as she tries to formulate an answer other than, “About what?”

Regina glares at her fora long moment. “We can’t put this off forever.” She laughs once, “I thought we might be able to, but with Henry, I think it would be best if we addressed the issue at hand.”

Part of Emma is tempted to deny it again, but an even greater part of her wants  to launch into this conversation face first and see what comes of it. But then again, if she really wanted that, couldn’t she have just started it  _ weeks _ ago?

“Wait. But you were the one avoiding me…” Regina actually has the nerve to look innocent. “I’ve wanted to talk to you this entire time, and you…” Emma trails off with a defeated sigh. She can feel the alcohol in her mind, pushing her toward the words she’s been holding back. “I’ve been thinking about you all month,” she admits, her voice faint.

Regina gasps ever so slightly at the words. She looks like she’s going to respond, but she holds her tongue, setting her wine glass down, still half empty. She looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn’t. Instead, she nervously shakes her head before looking away again.

But Emma isn’t about to let her avoid another conversation, especially not after having started it. At the same time though, she remembers a woman so vulnerable she asked Emma to show her how to use a sex toy. A woman so vulnerable she cried after orgasm.

“You don’t have to talk to me about it,” Emma says after a long silence. She finishes her glass of wine, but feels like another would be too much and inhibit her focus on the woman, so she sets the empty glass on the table next to Regina’s. “It’s okay.”

Her body is turned to face the other woman, but she leans her side into the back of the couch casually as she picks up the pillow from behind her to hug it in her lap. The silence they’re currently in doesn’t feel awkward, but Emma peers up at Regina, hoping she’s comfortable. The brunette is leaning back on the couch, hands folded in her lap as she stares down at them.

Regina releases a light sigh before glancing over at Emma. “It’s okay,” she echoes, and the blonde isn’t sure she’s saying it more to her or to herself, but judging by the way Regina finishes off her wine before speaking again leads her to believe it’s the latter.

This pause feels longer than the last, likely because Emma has no idea which direction this conversation is about to head. Regina fidgets on the couch, and it’s the most vulnerable she’s seen the other woman since she was crying on her bed.

Part of her wants to hold Regina now like she did then, but she stays still, swallowing before the brunette turns to her, her expression apprehensive. “I’ve never had an orgasm before,” she blurts. “I mean… I  _ hadn’t _ . This is going to sound silly,” Regina continues with a breathy laugh, “but I’m not even sure I knew having one was possible.”

Emma’s brow creases, taking in the unexpected information. “You never…”

“No,” Regina says, her voice timid. “Not until you… well, you know.” The blonde nods and looks away. Regina surprises her by turning on the sofa to face her. Their knees brush together and Emma’s breath hitches. “It’s a little confusing given the circumstances, but I think…” she hesitates. “I’m more embarrassed than anything.”

“Is that why you were avoiding me?”

“Yes,” dark eyes flicker up to Emma’s before dropping again. “Partially.”

“Partially?

It’s so unusual to Emma, seeing the other woman act so shy, but there’s also something endearing about it, and before she can stop herself, she’s resting a comforting hand on Regina’s knee, catching her dark eyes as they look back up once again.

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed, Regina.” The woman doesn’t look convinced, and Emma shifts on the couch, pulling her hand back. “You’re beautiful. I always knew, but that day… it was undeniable. I’m glad I was able to help you,” she swallows as she looks down, suddenly the one vulnerable. “I wouldn’t take it back, even if I could.”

Emma doesn’t realize just how close they’ve become until she notices herself leaning in. Regina shifted closer at one point, her hand coming to rest on the blonde’s leg. She feels dizzy, but at this point she’s sure it’s more thanks to Regina than to the wine. Ironically, it’s a sobering thought. That all she wants is to kiss Regina. To make her feel as good as she had that day.

Had she really been thinking that for the past month and not acknowledged it?

When Regina’s knuckles brush against her cheek, she realizes her eyes had been trained on the brunette’s lips, and she looks back to dark eyes. Regina isn’t looking at her eyes either. Emma licks her lips before moving closer.

Their lips brush together, tentative and slow, not quite a kiss, but Emma’s heart pounds in her chest nonetheless. She moves closer once again, gently pressing her lips to Regina’s. She brings her hands up to cup Regina’s face, her thumbs leaving soft strokes over smooth skin, her fingers brushing back into dark hair, her lips moving against Regina’s.

The other woman is more hesitant in her movements as she places one hand on Emma’s knee, the other gentle against her neck in such a way that it leaves behind a trail of goosebumps and a shiver down her spine.

Emma moves closer, but Regina pulls back just slightly. The blonde ceases her movements, leaning back enough to meet Regina’s gaze. Her eyes are still closed, but Emma sees the tear as it slips out, falling slowly down the brunette’s face. She gently brushes it away.

“Emma,” Regina whispers, her voice quivering. Emma’s heart stutters.

The other woman doesn’t need to say anything for Emma to understand what must be going through her head. Other than the remaining vulnerability, she can tell Regina is unsure by the hesitation in her actions, and the way she moves so carefully, especially for a woman Emma once never believed could be fragile.

She pauses before saying anything, and even though Regina can’t see it, Emma offers her a reassuring smile before she says, “I want this.” Her voice is a whisper as Regina’s was, though firmer, laced with her smile as she tries to convey all of her feelings through those three words.

“I think I want this too,” Regina responds, her eyes still sealed shut. 

Emma can’t tell if she’s still crying or if those tears mean something good or something bad, and this time, she’s the one to hesitate. “You think? We can stop if you want…”

The other woman shakes her head before Emma finishes the sentence. “No, I just… I wasn’t sure what you meant by  _ this _ .”

The answer is something she doesn’t have to think about as she takes Regina’s hand, as she brushes a fallen strand of hair from her eyes, opening in time to meet Emma’s as she says, “I want  _ you _ .” She smiles at the other woman. “Maybe that’s what I should have said to begin with.”

“You do?” Regina’s expression is unreadable as she looks back at Emma, almost a glare, and the blonde starts to panic, thinking she said too much, or that the woman still hates her deep down and this is all an even bigger mess than she anticipated.

“I mean, yeah?” she starts, not sure how she’s going to talk her way out of this one. “But if you don’t like that, we can just pretend I never said anything. Or you could just take it as a poorly phrased compliment? Like wanting someone is just another way to say you think the world of someone, or like, that they’re beautiful and smart and desirable, which I think you are, so it’s not really--”

She stops talking when she feels Regina’s warm lips pressing against hers once again. This is kiss is bolder than the last, but shorter, and Regina pulls back after she’s effectively silenced Emma. “I don’t know why, but I want you too.”

“What? Really?” Emma asks. “I thought for sure you were mad at me-”

Regina smirks. “I might be if you keep talking,” she says, tugging Emma closer by the collar of her shirt and crashing their lips together, erasing any doubts from the blonde’s mind as she responds just as enthusiastically.

She grasps at Regina, hungry for more contact, the brunette’s initiative only fueling her desire. The brunette’s hands roam Emma’s body, moving from the front of her shirt down to her waist, deftly slipping just underneath the hem of her shirt. They glide across her waistline and down to grip her ass to pull Emma on top of her.

The blonde doesn’t hesitate to adjust to the new position, shifting onto her knees until she’s straddling Regina’s thighs as their mouths move desperately together until Emma strays off course, leaving a trail of kisses to Regina’s neck. 

“Fuck,” Regina mumbles as the blonde sucks on the space just above her collarbone.

Emma chuckles against her neck, tickling Regina in the process. “I didn’t know you said such things, Madame Mayor,” she says, feigning shock. “I’m appalled.”

“Like you haven’t thought about it,” Regina responds, and her lips are on Emma’s before the blonde can properly respond. She hadn’t realized just how aroused she was, but now that they’re making out on the couch like two horny teenagers, all Emma can think about is relocating to somewhere more comfortable.

Mary Margaret’s couch isn’t gonna cut it.

However, her concentration is soon lost to Regina’s tongue in her mouth, her hands creeping further up Emma’s shirt, and her knee raising just enough to make the blonde dizzy. She moans, and even though most of it is caught between the other woman’s lips, it’s loud.

Regina hums in appreciation. “What are you going to do with me, Miss Swan?”

“I have a few ideas,” Emma says with a smirk, standing from the couch before pulling Regina up, flush against her body. Their next kiss is slow yet still heated, and the second Regina pulls away, Emma puts her muscles to good use, picking Regina up and carrying her to the stairs as soon as the mayor’s legs wrap around her waist.

Under any circumstance, this would have been an easy feat, but with the woman in her arms peppering kisses along her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point before continuing, Emma is lucky they aren’t falling down the stairs.

When she sets Regina back on the ground, she doesn’t hesitate before slowly undoing the buttons on Emma’s shirt, slipping her hands inside and around her shoulders before slipping it off.

Everywhere her hands touch leaves Emma’s skin feeling like it’s on fire, and her eyes drift closed at the thought of Regina’s naked body on hers, her wetness pressed against her thigh, and she’s so lost in thought that she hardly notices Regina at eye level with her waistline, her lips pressing to her stomach as she works to take off her jeans.

Emma eagerly helps them the rest of the way off once they reach her knees, and she has no objection when Regina does the same with her own slacks, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and a blouse. 

“My god,” Emma murmurs as her eyes rake down Regina’s body. The brunette blushes and Emma tilts her face back up to catch her gaze. “You’re stunning, Regina.”

“You’ve seen me naked,” Regina reminds her with half a shrug. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how amazing you look,” Emma smiles as she leans in to kiss Regina again. “How amazing you are. Always.”

Regina ducks her head, leaning into Emma’s shoulder. “I can’t believe this,” she admits as she pulls back. “I thought we hated each other.”

“There was a lot of tension though,” Emma points out, seeking out dark eyes with her own. “I think this was inevitable.”

Their eyes lock for a long moment and Emma can see Regina’s growing darker, more longing, as they dart between the green in her own eyes and the soft pink of her lips. She isn’t surprised when Regina initiates the kiss again, but she is a little surprised when Regina leads them to Emma’s bed.

She’s the most surprised when Regina pushes her down, not too hard, but enough to shoot another spark of arousal through her. The blonde gazes up at the sexy woman in front of her as she takes on Emma’s position from earlier, straddling her at the waist. 

Regina smirks as she leans down, capturing Emma’s lips once more, initiating a long, slow kiss. She’s still smirking when she pulls back. “Where do you keep it?”

Emma is fairly certain she stops breathing.

“Drawer by the bed,” she rasps, watching as Regina leans to reach the drawer, her thighs closing around Emma for support. She rummages through the drawer before reaching for the wall outlet.

“Is it okay if I use this?” Regina asks when she pulls back, gripping the Magic Wand in one hand as her dark eyes land on Emma. “I learned from the best,” she winks as she readjusts, shifting to the side so that their positions are reversed from the last time. 

Regina sets the wand next to Emma before her fingers dance down to her pantyline and hook over the waistband. The blonde’s hips shift to make it easier for the garment to slip off, and while it does, she removes her own bra, leaving her completely nude.

She’s captivated by Regina as the brunette’s eyes unabashedly look her up and down, her fingers moving down her thigh and back up to her sternum in a similar fashion. She presses her lips back against Emma’s, her fingers drifting downwards to grip the blonde’s hip.

Emma moves her hands lazily through Regina’s hair as she kisses her, dizzy at the way the other woman’s mouth moves against hers, the taste of her on her tongue, and the way her skin glows where Regina touches her. She unbuttons her shirt but freezes when the sound of vibration penetrates the room.

To Emma’s surprise, she whines.

“Come on. That’s so hot, but you need to lose the shirt. And everything under it.”

Regina’s eyes smolder as they look down at her. “I have an idea,” she says, handing the wand to Emma. “You go ahead, and I’ll take care of these clothes.” Emma can only gape. “You know what to do,” Regina winks as she shifts on the bed to slip her panties off before straddling Emma’s bare leg. The blonde groans when she feels the warm wetness pressed against her thigh.

Her breathing is heavier as she gazes at the beautiful woman above her, a lip sucked between her teeth, slender fingers working their way through each button until one hand shifts to help Emma, placing the wand just above Emma’s core. 

“Let it hover,” Regina orders, her tone seductive and teasing. Emma does as she says, keeping her eyes on the brunette as she slowly finishes off the buttons, drops the shirt from her shoulders and down her arms before maintaining the same speed as she removes her bra.

The buzzing against Emma’s clit is driving her insane, not close enough to give her what she needs and too close for her to keep her cool, and with the woman stripping above her. revealing her naked body, she hardly stands a chance.

Regina takes the wand back, careful to keep it from pressing too much against Emma. It’s under control until the blonde’s hips buck up, desperate for the contact. She whimpers when Regina pulls the wand away. “Miss Swan,” she says, and Emma moans. “Who knew you liked it so much when I called you that?”

“Fuck off,” Emma laughs, and the brunette responds by pressing the wand hard against Emma’s clit, her naked body pressing into Emma’s. The blonde cries out.

“I want to make you feel good, Em-ma. Like you made yourself feel that day I walked in on you. Tell me, were you thinking about me?”

Emma remembers the thoughts in her head that day, pushing Regina against the wall in frustration, but instead, she’s now thinking of the reverse. Regina shoving her back, taking her however she sees fit, growling against her ear as Emma pushes back but is forced into surrender at the mayor’s magic touch. She whimpers a desperate  _ yes _ into the air, relishing in the woman’s eyes darkening at the reaction through her pleased surprise. 

“You were?”

“Yes,” Emma whines. “I was mad at you, imagining slamming you into the wall.”

Regina smirks, “In these visions, did you fuck me?”

The phrase leaving the other woman’s lips, as well as the wand pressed to her clit, leads Emma to her first orgam, her body jerking as she cries out. She grips Regina’s thighs as she squirms beneath her, only calming when the wand cuts off and Regina leans forward. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Driven by the energy and arousal shooting through her at that first orgasm, Emma reverses their positions in one swift movement, pressing her body as close to Regina’s as she can. The woman next to her gasps in surprise, and Emma winks as she takes the wand back and sets it in Regina’s palm. “You know what to do,” she says, echoing the woman’s previous words back at her.

There’s no hesitation in the way Regina’s presses the wand against her core, gasping as it makes contact with her throbbing clit. “Emma,” is the first word that leaves her mouth, and it’s enough to make the blonde lose her mind as she moves closer to Regina, her fingers tracing over the swell of her breasts, down the expanse of her stomach, past the wand and to her wet core. She nibbles on Regina’s earlobe lightly between her teeth, “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Regina moans in response, her eyes rolling back before they lock on Emma’s. “Please. I want you.”

The blonde crashes her lips against Regina’s in a bruising kiss, her fingers dancing lightly towards the inside of the brunette’s thighs, teasing her opening and nudging the wand up a little more before slipping one finger in, making Regina cry out. 

Emma’s eyes are on Regina as the woman squirms beneath her touch, and she adds a second finger in just after. It’s only a matter of seconds before her walls are tightening around Emma’s fingers and Regina turns the wand off, panting for breath.

“Do you want me to stop?” Emma hesitantly asks.

“No,” Regina rasps, turning to catch the blonde’s lips in hers. “Fuck me, Emma. Please.”

Emma smirks. “Okay, your majesty,” she says, smiling in spite of herself at the joke. Regina gives her a dark chuckle.

“If only you knew,” she says, sucking Emma’s lower lip between her teeth, losing focus on her own action when Emma thrusts harder into her, gasping her name as she watches the mayor’s body jerk. “Fuck,” she mutters, and Emma smirks, pleased with herself as she drops between the woman’s legs. “Fuck,” Regina says again, throwing her head back as her head tangles into blonde hair.

Emma starts slow, her tongue brushing against the woman’s swollen clit gently, knowing how sensitive it must be from the Magic Wand action earlier, but Regina crumbles nonetheless, crying out in high pitched sounds that only inspire Emma to draw out more, continuing to move her fingers inside Regina as she sucks the sensitive nub between her lips. 

Thighs tighten around her ears, but she can still hear Regina’s noises despite the barrier. She alternates between strokes of her tongue and abrupt sucks between her lips, one hand fucking Regina, the other gripping the outside of her thigh until the other woman’s hand reaches for it, pulling it away. She squeezes her hand as she comes a second time, crying out Emma’s name, and the blonde slows her movements with her mouth, kissing her way up Regina’s body and only pulling her fingers away when her lips are past her stomach.

“You’re so--” Emma starts, but her words are so cut off by Regina shifting them once again, tumbling over until they’re on the other side of the bed, their lips crashing together once more. 

“As much as I like that toy of yours, I want to bring you to orgasm without it,” Regina hisses in her ear, and Emma pulls the other woman’s body against hers. “I want to know what I do to you.”

Emma laughs once, half a moan as it leaves her tongue, “Regina, I can’t stop thinking about you. I told you I’d been thinking about you all month… that was both in general and right here. Right on this bed, my hands down my pants as I imagines you here next to me with your tongue in my mouth, your fingers…” Emma trails off.

“My fingers where?” Regina asks with a sly expression.

“Inside me,” she gasps, “where mine would be, pretending they were yours.”

Regina hums as Emma gasps, the brunette’s fingers ghosting over the blonde’s legs towards her center. “Would you like them there now?” she asks.

“Please,” Emma gasps, her hips bucking up for friction. She doesn’t find it, but it’s nothing compared to the sensation of Regina’s tongue swirling around a nipple, one hand in Emma’s hair and the other creeping between her legs, spreading the wetness of her pussy until she can roll her fingers over Emma’s hard bud, making the blonde scream. 

It’s the kind of orgasm Emma never thought had existed, the kind she’d aimed for with the wand but was sure a person couldn’t achieve, but here Regina was, making it happen. Her legs quivered as she came, long and hard, pulling Regina’s body as close to hers as she could throughout her body spasming in pleasure.

The brunette looked proud of herself as she pulled back, straddling Emma as she licks the blonde’s juices from her fingers. Emma lays limp beneath her. “Fuck,” she mutters. “How did you even do that?”

“Practice,” Regina answers with a wink, kissing Emma once before falling to her side, relaxed.

As her breathing levels back out, Emma reaches behind her for a blanket, the same one they had cuddled under before, and lays it over them. When she gets settled back under the blanket with the other woman, she rests a hand on her bare hip, her thumb running just over the bone. Regina’s head rests on her other hand, and she turns to kiss the base of Emma’s palm before she looks up, dark eyes almost sparkling. 

The blonde can’t keep the smile off her face, and it only grows when Regina’s fingers trace the natural contours of Emma’s face, booping her playfully on the nose before kissing the same spot. 

She would have never expected it to be like this, not in general with her and Regina cuddling naked on the bed, and not specifically like this, Regina being so playful and looking so happy. The sight of the woman’s smile leaves a glow in her heart she wants to hold onto.

The feeling drives her forward, and the words leave her mouth without her needing to think about their truth.

“I want this.”

It’s an echo of her earlier statement, but the context has changed them, given them more shape, more depth. She can tell Regina hears the sentiment differently as well, and she blinks back in surprise, her breath catching in her throat. 

“This?” she asks, her voice soft and unsure. “Or me?”

Emma’s lips tilt up as she regards the other woman, kissing her lightly on the nose. “Us,” she replies. It’s an answer she’s sure about, and she hopes when she says it, Regina can hear the sincerity and the sentiment in her voice.

Regina’s response is something the blonde isn’t sure about, so she’s pleasantly surprised when the brunette’s lips quirk up before her eye dodge Emma’s, a faint blush spreading to her cheeks. “I like that answer,” she softly admits.

It’s then that Emma eases her closer, adjusting them until their bodies are pressed together, clinging to the blonde as she leaves soft strokes down Regina’s back. “I know things are a little weird, but it feels right.” She pauses, swallowing nervously. “If you want, I’d like to explore this with you.”

“You would?”

“I  _ do _ ,” she grins in response, kissing the crown of Regina’s head a few times consecutively until she feels the woman relax against her. Her hands drift up and down smooth skin, relishing at the contact. It’s insane how they ended up here when Emma stops to think about it, and she chuckles at the memory. “I can’t believe you’d never heard of the Magic Wand.”

Regina scowls playfully, her lips pressing against Emma’s once more. “It’s not real magic you know. Though, I suppose it does come pretty close.”

Green eyes widen as she pulls away, sitting up with her eyes locked on Regina. Her lips are tingling with something that feels familiar in ways she isn’t sure how to explain. She swears she sees a burst of rainbow fading out as it reaches the walls of her bedroom. “Wait. You mean…” She blinks in surprise as new information flows through her mind.

The other woman laughs, “Maybe you should start listening to our son.” She laughs darkly, “I can’t wait to tell your mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
